This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a fire suppression module, a modular system which includes the fire suppression module, and a method for installing the modular system on a vessel, configured for containing a flammable material.
In a safety conscious society, the desirability of effective fire suppression systems for use with vessels containing flammable materials is understandable. This desirability extends to many military applications, where the vessels/fuel tanks of various military vehicles can contain large quantities of flammable fuel and are subject to hostile attacks.
One approach which has been utilized to try to minimize the damage caused by vehicle fires is the use of a passive fire suppression system. When used in connection with vessels/fuel tanks, the passive fire protection systems typically rely on “blankets” or “hard panels” to contain or slow the spread of a fire. Both the “blanket” passive fire suppression systems and the “hard panel” fire suppression systems are generally manufactured to specific sizes and constructions based on the particular vessel the systems are to be utilized with.
Because such systems are designed for a specific vessel, adapting the systems for use with other vessel tends to be relatively difficult and expensive, even if only minor changes are needed. This is especially true for applications which require installation in the field.